


A New Start

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Mystrade, F/M, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly goes to Sherlock for answers after the phone call.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake gave me the idea of turning the "Sherlock goes to Molly after the call" trope around.

Molly rolled over in bed and stared at the clock on her nightstand.

2:03 AM stared back at her.

She groaned quietly then rolled onto her other side and tried to sleep. After the bizarre call from Sherlock, she just couldn’t get her mind off what they’d said. She tried to call him back right after but it went straight to voicemail. When she had tried to go to Baker Street, she’d found out it had been bombed. No one was hurt, but Sherlock, John, and Mycroft were missing.

That was the last she’d heard.

Her ringing mobile woke her a couple of hours later. When she saw the caller was Greg, she started to panic.

“Greg? What’s going on?” she asked in a shaking voice.

“It’s alright, Molls,” Greg said gently. “Everyone’s safe now.”

“What do you mean ‘now?’ They weren’t safe before? What’s happened?”

“A lot. And there’s probably a lot more they’re not telling me. Suffice it to say, it’s been a bad night for everyone.”

“Where are you?” she asked as she got out of bed.

“Apparently, it’s the Holmes ancestral estate, but I’m taking Mycroft to his place. Sherlock and John are getting a lift to John’s. Baker Street is-”

“I heard about the bomb,” Molly cut in as she gathered her discarded clothes from the day before. “I’m going to John’s. I don’t care if Sherlock wants me there or not, I need answers.”

“Molly, Sherlock’s … he’s not himself tonight. Be gentle with him.”

That brought her up short. _Good God, what happened to him_? “I-I will, Greg.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything, anything at all.”

“I will. Are you going home?”

“No, Mycroft’s in pretty bad shape. Not physically, he just really needs someone to talk to.”

She managed a small smile. “You’re a good listener, Greg.”

“Thanks. I’ll check on Sherlock and John tomorrow.”

“I’ll tell them. Don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

“You too, Molls.”

After she hung up with Greg, she dressed in a hurry, fed Toby, then grabbed her bag and left, hailing a cab to John’s.

The sun was just starting to lighten the sky when she knocked on John’s door. John answered it after a moment, holding a sleeping Rosie to his shoulder. The look in his eyes made her think he’d been through hell and back. Still, he managed a smile.

“I knew it would be you,” he said softly, not wanting to wake the baby. “He’s in the sitting room. Go easy on him, yeah? He’s been through a hell of a lot.”

“I promise.” She bent to softly kiss Rosie’s curls. “Go to bed, John.”

He kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Molly.”

“Goodnight.” As he made his way upstairs, Molly went to the sitting room.

As she expected, she found Sherlock laying on the sofa, his head on a throw pillow and his hands pressed together, the fingertips touching his lips and chin, and his eyes staring at the ceiling. Anyone else would think he was praying, but she knew he was deep in his Mind Palace. His hands were bandaged but she couldn’t see anything else wrong with him.

Knowing she’d just have to wait him out, she went to the kitchen and started making a cup of tea. She was just filling the teapot with water when she heard Sherlock call out.

“John? Could you make me one of those?”

“Sure,” she said, “but I’m not John.”

She heard the sounds of him scrambling off the couch and running towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, staring at her.

“Molly…” His voice was breathless. “What are you-”

“I had to see you,” she said softly. “I had to know what that call was about.” She approached him slowly. “Did you mean it, Sherlock?”

“I…” He swallowed hard. “When I said it twice, the first time was saying what you wanted me to say.” Before her hopes could completely sink, he added, “But saying it made me realize how true it was. The second time was what I feel.” He laughed weakly. “Believe me, I’m as surprised as you are.”

“You love me?” she asked softly, afraid that she was going to wake up from this dream. “Truly?”

“Truly, Molly.” He reached for her then looked down at his bandaged hands. “So much happened yesterday. I don’t know where to begin.”

“Just … begin at the beginning, but not here. Go sit down and I’ll bring out the tea, then you can tell me everything.”

Sherlock nodded. “I’ll always tell you everything from now on, I promise.” He leaned to kiss her forehead then he left the room.

 _Well, the boat has definitely been rocked,_ she thought, unable to keep a smile off her face.

The next morning, Molly woke up in her bed to the sound of her mobile chirping.

**Hey, Molls. Could you tell Sherlock and John I’ll come by sometime tomorrow? Greg**

Molly raised an eyebrow. _He said he’d see them today._

**Did something come up? Is it a case? Molly**

**Nothing like that. It’s just that I’m still at Mycroft’s. Greg**

Her other eyebrow came up.

**Is something wrong with him? Molly**

**Nothing, he just has a new boyfriend. Greg**

She couldn’t help a grin.

**Would that new boyfriend be you? Molly**

**Got it in one. Greg**

**Congrats! Molly**

**Thanks, Molls. Talk to you later. Greg**

**Have fun! Molly**

Sherlock chuckled from behind her. “My brother and Greg, who would’ve thought?” He softly kissed her bare shoulder.

Molly shivered, smiling fondly. “It’s not nice to read over a person’s shoulder.”

“Even when that person is your girlfriend?” His lips moved to her neck.

“Mmm. Even then. We’ll have to discuss boundaries.”

“Boring,” he murmured. “I’d much rather talk about you moving into Baker Street once it’s repaired.”

“Or you could move in here.”

“I could,” he said, the grin evident in his voice. “We’ll have to see who has the better bed. Thankfully, my bedroom is still intact. Why don’t we test yours first?” He nibbled her ear.

She let out a soft sigh. “I thought that’s what we did earlier.”

“It was, but one must be thorough when it comes to this sort of thing.”

She slowly turned to face him, grinning. “Mmm, you’re very persuasive.”

Sherlock grinned back. “I always thought so.”


End file.
